


Families of Choice

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is always a sarcastic shit, He is also the older brother, Lucifer and Adam have snark wars, Lucifer is soft, Michael is the responsible one, Sarcasm, adam gets his second chance, but only for people he likes, cage fam feels, he is always a sarcastic shit, not Winchester centric, not Winchester or Castiel friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: The three of them formed an odd sort of bond trapped in the cage together, no they're free and they have no desire to leave the others sides, so they move into the bunker together, despite the elder hunters protests, with the encouragement of the young hunter. Now they all get a first hand account of exploring their relationship. There's tears, laughs, and shouting.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, it's basically a brotp3 between Michael, Lucifer, and Adam. Guest starring the Winchesters, Castiel, Gabriel, Raphael, basically anyone in general that I decide fits with the flow of things. Because lets be honest, there aren't enough fluffy fics with these three together, and I've been reading some really good platonic soulmate fics between the three of them that got me back into that cage fam feels.

1.Who has the cutest tickle laugh?

It's an unspoken experiment between the two oldest archangels to determine who has the best laugh out of them all. None of the others know, those that they decide to involve in their little quest for discovery, the only thing they do know is that when they end up cornered, they end up at their mercy. It's a questionable mercy, at best.

More then once have the found them holding the Healer hostage, digging under his knees and into his soles, until he's a mess under their experienced hands and breaking any stoic barrier he could have hoped to create for the day. His laughter is light, though deep in his chest, it rumbles like a distant thunderstorm does on a summer's day, and when one hits a particularly sensitive spot, it raises in pitch, a lightning strike before the following thunder. He's much too hardened these days, and thus take it upon themselves to loosen him up, with some childish and unconventional ways.

The Messenger is a hard one to ensnarl, he'd grown up with three older brothers who took enjoyment in tormenting him, thus he's become quite adept in avoiding unwanted attentions from anyone. And  especially  his brothers. But they manage, in only the way that two of the oldest beings in creation could, and they take turns flicking over his shoulder blades and poking randomly at his belly, turning the youngest archangel into a puddle under them in the same fashion that they had once created from him all those eons ago. His laugh is bright, bubbly like his personality, it's a spurt of giggles and breathy pleas, that go unheard from his tormentors, as they torture him into oblivion.

And then, they set their sights on their little human friend, despite what Lucifer may say if asked, they are both quite fond of him. Adam sees them coming, having walked in on their torturing of their younger brothers on both occasions, and lets the paper plate he's carrying fall from his grasp as he turns to bolt away. He sometimes forgets that they are archangels because of how utterly  human  they act, and thus there is a manly yell of surprise that comes from his lips when Michael suddenly appears in front of him, bent slightly at the knee, and from the trajectory and his inability to stop the oldest archangel catches him over his shoulder and stands, lifting him completely from his feet.

The damn  Morningstar  is laughing at his failed attempt at escaping, as his brother carries their human back for further experimentation, the youngest Winchester, which is a name that is returned with much annoyance on the other end, yelps as he's thrown back over and lands on his back. He cowers slightly as they loom over him, smiling down at him in a way that's so similar it's almost creepy, and he barely manages a plea for mercy when they descend on him.

They smile at the bright shrieks that they pull from him, his laughter is surprisingly light, for how gruff he can be at the best of times and has a childish innocence in it. It's giggly and breathless, and he shrieks, and he will deny it until his last breath, but he squeals brightly when Michael finds a spot just over his highest rib on the right side.

Their experiments have come a conclusion, as they torture their human for a good long while, turning at the sound of their brothers laughter joining the boys when they manage to turn the tables and walk in on his relentless torment. It's agreed by four archangels that the youngest Winchester ( Milligan! ) has the cutest laughter among the bunker's occupants.

2\.  Who is ticklish in unusual places and where would that be?

When they return from a hunt and words reaches the eldests ears that their human had fallen into harms way, their fury at the elder two Winchesters is as forceful as a hurricane as they descend on them for allowing what was theirs to come to harm.

Adam tries to play it off, "I'm fine, guys, really." Though he holds his hand in close as he says it which plays him no favors "It's just a scratch."

Lucifer glares at him over his shoulder and he falls silent, despite his desire to continue protesting, and only bites his tongue because he knows it is futile to argue with an enraged archangel. He turns from where he had been growling at the older hunter, as menacingly as he can, which is very fearsome, Dean Winchester will attest to it. He stalks across the room, holding out a pale hand for the young man to pass over his injured appendage, and the boy's protest is silenced by the eyebrow that raises when he opens his mouth.

The boy closes his mouth with an overexaggerated sigh, holding his hand out to the devil, and the cool fingers curl around the bruising skin with care as he pulls it close to examine "Raphael, come look."

Despite his not being there, having gone off to wherever he goes when he's not being cornered or needed, the Healer appears at the older archangels side at the call of his name. He spares the human a quick glance and takes the appendage from his brother's grasp, long nimble fingers curl around the bruising wrist as he pulls it into the light to examine closer.

"It's sprained. Nothings broken. How did this happen?"

"Honestly?"

"That would be preferable, yes."

"I tripped."

Now he has both archangels staring at him, and it makes him feel slightly self-conscious at the sudden turn of events, but he meets their stares right back.

The Healer looks amused "You  tripped ?"

"Yep. Over a large tree root. Came outta nowhere, dude."

The Archangel huffs a laugh in amusement, and this time it is the human that raises an eyebrow, glad that his bad luck was amusing to someone, at least. He rubs his long fingers over the inside of his wrist and stills when the human snorts softly, looking back up at him in surprise, and Adam can already feel his face heating up from embarrassment, or mortification, the less they know the better it suits him.

"Did you just  snort  when I rubbed your  wrist ?"

He can  feel  the amusement coming from the both of them and gives them both the middle finger with his spare hand, the Healer raises an eyebrow at the gesture and scratches a finger over his wrist that he still holds in his grasp. Adam snorts again, pulling lightly at his arm, and then he grimaces as it jostles his injured appendage. Raphael huffs, letting go of his purpling wrist "As long as we splint it and bind it, he will be fine a week or two."

3\.  Who gets cheer-up tickles?

They learn very quickly that the Morningstar remembers his solitary confinement in the cage, for the eons he had been trapped there, and has his good days and his bad days. They feelings come in spurts, and are never consistent, he'll be his usual snarky self in one minute and in the next he'll be so quite others not used to the sudden change may have thought he'd left the room.

It's during those moments that they take over the situation.

Though it's Michael who manages to pin him, being the stronger of the two even after all this time, and immediately digs his fingers into the blonde's stomach. The effect is instantaneous, the darkened eyes brighten as if a switch has been turned off, and his musical like laughter will ring through the bunker.

The others can't even begin to hope on getting to him like the oldest archangel can, not even the other two archangels have a breath of a hope, they are strong in their own right but hold no match for their older brothers. So, they have to resort to their own ability when Michael is not there to do the work for them.

Being the Healer, Raphael knows many places on the Morningstar to aim, and swiftly pokes him in the side, or in the center of his back, when he passes him in the hall or library. It brings a yelp to the elder's lips and the Healer smirks as he continues on his way.

Gabriel zaps him when he's got his back turned, full on jumps up behind him and squeezes his sides harshly, dashing away when his older brother jumps and yelps as he spins around at the sudden attack.

His little human companion is a bit less refrained then the other two archangels, and they manage to catch him once in the act of dashing across the room and jumping up onto the Morningstar's back. He curls his arms around his neck, legs locking around his waist, and digs into his shoulder blades as much as he can as he hangs on for dear life. It catches the Morningstar by surprise, and he yells at the sudden collision and again at the fingers digging into his shoulders, twisting this way and that, like a bull trying to throw off it's rider.

Though the tables usually end up being turned in his favor against the small human, it does so on a brighter note, as the melancholy dissipate at the playfulness of the act.

And it's even more amusing at the fact that it is only Adam Milligan who has a hope, over anyone else, of surviving such a thing.

4\.  Who takes advantage of the other one getting their arms stuck while taking off their shirt?

Michael is not easy to get the drop on, he's an older brother down to the very definition, millions of times over, and thus knows his way around as any older brother would. Cheering up and comforting as he goes, as they are wont to do, guiding them despite them saying they don't need it and still doing what he says for them to do despite the protest.

So, when he gets stuck, in such a vulnerable position, Lucifer can't help but take advantage of it. He rushes in their shared room, their little human reading a book on their bed, and digs his fingers into his older brothers underarms, the one place he knows his brother cannot stand this sort of attention being given. Michael yelps a breathy chuckle, and stumbles back from the feeling, tripping over the edge of the bed and they fall together on top of the boy sitting there. Adam yells for them to get off of him, and kicks at them both when he can get a good shot it, swearing up a storm in their wake.

But Lucifer only has a short span of time before his older brother frees himself and comes for revenge, he needs to work quick and efficiently if he wants a head start, and thus the boy must make the sacrifices necessary. And he's got his  older brother  howling with laughter as he spiders his fingers down his side to squeeze at his hip bone, and it makes him smirk smugly, getting back at the one who had tormented him so horribly as a fledgling.

And even still, in today's time.

"This is the mighty  Archangel Michael ?" he digs into his brothers thigh harshly and he laughs himself when Michael snorts in between fits "This is  unbelievable! "

Oh, he's well aware he's digging himself a grave, but its under the same thought that his brother is already going to seek revenge and Michael is not known to be merciful, so he throws caution to the wind. He's on borrowed time and needs to get as much pleasure from these turned tables as he can. The Morningstar knows it's time to scoot when his brother's hand finally comes through the sleeve of his shirt, and he bolts, without looking back.

The other hand soon follows, and the ruffled dark hair of the Prince comes through the top as he pulls his shirt on, Adam yelps as he drops the book he had been trying to read when fingers close around his ankles and he gets pulled down.

"No! No wait! I didn't do anything to you!"

"That's right, little one, you didn't do  anything . Did the thought to  help me  not cross your mind?"

5\.  How did they discover each other's ticklishness?

Michael knew of Lucifer's weakness since the beginning of his very first day, he knew the giggles he produced from the infant archangel when he'd poked at his belly, back then, when it had only been the two of them and as he had grown, Lucifer had come to discover the same when it came to the elder.

But it did come as a surprise when they found their little human to be so sensitive.

It had been a normal day in the cage when it had occurred, another heated argument between the two brothers having just come to an end, and the abandoned baby Winchester slowly uncurled from his tight ball he'd curled into when the fight had broken out. He looked between them both, took in their silence, and slowly relaxed again, as much as one could relax in The Cage.

And then it happened, one of Michael's wings, soft and warm and  feathered , had extended too far from where he sat curled in his own corner glaring into the nothingness, and the tip stroked over the outstretched sole of the human boys barefoot.

Adam made the mistake of snorting at the feeling, a soft breathy chuckle coming from his chest, as he quickly pulled his foot back.

But the damage had already been done, his fate already been set, as two pairs of eyes turned in his direction.

6\.  Who can't take tickle bites?

If there was one way to get the Morningstar to lose all control, and it was usually only achieved under the knowledge and strength of his older brother, it was to lift his shirt and get at the pale skin underneath. It was more then once that they all had walked in, at some time or other, on the elder pinning the younger to the ground and burying his face into his belly in the same manner an elder brother does when desiring only to torment their younger as much as they possibly can.

The blonde blushes at being caught, a deep purple seeing as his subzero core, but is too busy trying to escape despite his weakness from the torture, then to stop and snap at their audience.

Though Adam is the only one daring enough to point and laugh at him when he manages to catch sight of those moments, he bends at the waist, clutching at his own stomach, as he laughs at his misery.

It's short lived though, Michael more times then not pulls away, and meets the others watery eyes. The boy doesn't know what to do when they turn on him, their hands curling around his wrists, pulling him to fall between them, until he tumbles over onto the Morningstar underneath him.

New laughter, bright and playful, echoes through the bunker's halls when a cool chin buries itself into his neck and a warm face presses into his belly. The tables quickly turn in their relationship.

Adam can stand them about as much as Lucifer can. Meaning he can't.

7\.  Who has to be tickle-forced out of bed in the morning?

One of the things  all  the members of the bunker discovered immediately, was their youngest inhabitants inability to wake at a timely hour, and just how much it was true when it was stated that some persons were not morning people and better left undisturbed.

Adam slept in late, as many boys his age would be wont to do or slept the way he did through the night.

If it wasn't nightmares waking him in the middle of the night, despite the warmth and coolness coming from either side as both the Sword and Morningstar slept at his sides, he still had nights where he would wake up screaming. Thrashing to be set free as arms wrapped around him and words whispered into ears that only rang with the screams of the pit. It would take some time to calm him down again, to pull him to lay back between them, curled up like puppies do in their litter.

Other nights, he just lay awake, staring at the ceiling, or at the little lamp that always remained on in during the dark of the night for Lucifer's benefit, letting his thoughts keep him from falling into the slumber that his body so desired.

With those being his routines, day after day, it was no wonder that he slept in when he finally managed to close his eyes and keep that way for longer than a few minutes. They loath to wake him too early, knowing that he needs more sleep then he usually gets, so they let him sleep even as they get up to go about the day, leaving the door open in the case that he should wake, that he knew they had left and he had a way to follow if he needed them. And most mornings, at about noon, he would finally wander into the kitchen where he would be supplied a bowl of fruit by the Healer and he'd practically collapse against the Prince as he sat at the table nursing a warm mug of coffee (nectar of the archangels apparently) while he read a newspaper in silence.

He'd let him lean there for three minutes and once those three minutes passed, if he hadn't sat up to pick at his fruit salad, he would set his paper down to read on the table instead and reach down for the boys knee under the table. Two squeezes was enough to have him jolting up.

And then one more for the amusement it brought them.

8\.  Who gives up in a tickle fight?

More times than not, when the two oldest archangels are bored, which is a very dangerous mood for them to be in, mind you, and there are no hunts for them to vent out this boredom with smiting monsters who had no redemption (and most were given the opportunity), they went in hunt for their young human.

Adam knew when those moments arose, he had been with them for hundreds of years locked in Lucifer's cage (Hell time runs different then Earths obviously) and there was not much about the others habits that they did not know, and just by the feel of the silence that would settle over the bunker he knew that they were hunting for him.

He knew he was in immediate danger, marked the page in his book, and cautiously looked down one end of the hall, then the other, and stepped out into the empty space. Moving as silently as he could, searching a place he could hide away until the time passed, he crept passed their room. Cool hands grabbed him by the arm and tugged him in, the door shutting behind him, no matter how many times they played this cat and mouse game, he always walked into their trap headfirst.

Lucifer was on him in an instant, and he took the challenge despite how futile it would be for him, wrestling with him as he struggled for escape. His back hit the mattress and he fought back just as valiantly as he could, not wanting to go down without a fight, at least, and the Morningstar wrestled back in kind. There was no doubt in the matter that he was holding back, as he was an archangel and they were the fiercest weapons Heaven had to offer (apparently), but then these things were always in good humor and bright spirits, so they often met him with equal footing instead of cheating.

Adam still swore they cheated though. With every breath. They had lived with thousands of years honing their skills, and he spat that at them every time he inevitably fell into the Morningstar's choke hold, light as it was, his sarcastic remarks always got cut short by the fingers that ran up his side while he was stuck in the compromising position and from there the wrestling match turned to something more lighthearted.

He was a teenager, basically a young adult, and didn't often do such things. But they were so much older then he was, he was still basically an infant in their point of view, something that Lucifer reminded him of whenever he got the opportunity if only to just piss him off, and Michael always chided him for it but Adam always saw the amused smile that played at his features as he did. But when they were alone in their room, the door shut, just the three of them, he let go and played along.

Until Lucifer cheated, because well, he's  Lucifer .

Michael was always there to pull his brother away when he didn't let up, their human boy going red in the face and tears pouring from his eyes, but the room always seemed to grow when he did, as it took him a few minutes to finally call it.

Lest their human refuse to tap out, admitting that Lucifer had won, despite his cheating.

Sometimes he did. But it was rare.

9\.  Who is in danger of getting hurt when attacking the others?

When it came to the playful times between the three of them; their wrestling matches, or their stealth games, and competitions, they knew that any wrong move on their part could fatally harm their young friend.

Humans were fragile beings, not as durably built as angels were (let alone  Archangels)  and thus they held back their true strength with great intensity. They had enough power in their littlest finger to break every bone in his body if they weren't mindful, they knew such things to be fact, and were diligent enough to know when the restraint was being pushed.

Adam stood the most danger out of their attacks just because of their difference in species.

But they ensured they were gentle, if a bit harsher at some times through real torture (only when the boy deserved it though—like when he had thought it a good idea to help their younger brother dye Lucifer's hair when he had fallen asleep in the library), they always made sure they were never too rough. Never in a place that harm could be done even accidentally.

They were fond of him and it was an easy enough thing to manage when it came to his safety during those playful moments.

10\.  Who always provokes the other into tickling them and how?

Most of the time, in normal circumstances, it was Michael who always had the upper hand on the other two, merely because they were the ones who pestered him more then he did them, and of course with pestering came consequence.

Lucifer had fallen back into old habits, now that he had been taken back into a fold again, he wasn't left to his own to suffer in his own silence, his true nature had started to resurface, which meant his mischievous personality came back with it. He was always trying to prank the older archangel, though a bit on the rusty side (something Gabriel made fun of him for constantly), he still managed every once in a while. And when he did, Michael was always calm and collected as he followed him through the halls, inevitably catching him without even breaking into a slight jog. There was no precursor, this was a time meant for teaching lessons, and he went straight for the spot he knew to be unbearable; the shoulders and didn't relent until  he felt as though his lesson had been received.

Whereas his younger brother used him as his pranking target, little Adam was just a sarcastic shit, there was much that Michael let slide by but when he finally got one quip too many in with allowed pass, there was consequence to be paid. It was much easier to catch the human then it was his brother, he had him up and over his shoulder before he could make it to the hall from which ever room they had been inhabiting at the present moment, and from where he had him hanging over his shoulder, he'd reach up with one large hand and dig into his thigh mercilessly. The pounding to his back that came with it did little to phase him, and it only prompted him to dig in deeper, not stopping until the laughter turned silent.

It was never spoken, but there were times he knew they just wanted his attention, and he was happy to give it to them wholeheartedly.

After all, it was at their expense, not his.


	2. Chapter 2

1.Arms Up!

I did not come as a surprise to any of the bunkers inhabitants that there was a deep grudge of hatred that the youngest human in their midst held for the older brother from his father's line of the family he was unwillingly a part of (the only good thing that came out of it was his mom), and he made such known as much as he could, refusing to cover him during hunts, purposely writing out notes in languages he  knew  that the older hunter didn't know how to read which would inevitably leave him at the disadvantage for whatever hunt they were on at the time, and he made it known in every opportunity, that his chosen one was Sam.

The tall hunter would blink every time his half brother called out his name to stand as his backup, leaving Dean all on his own, and they all knew it was all just to remind the older hunter of his decision, that took no thought to be made, in picking Sam to be the one that Death rescued, and inevitably left the youngest of them to  rot  in the cage with two pissed off archangels.

If the matter was ever actually brought up, he would swear up a storm and defend himself with his very last breath, and they all watched as the youngest returned the jabs and accusations in turn, always knowing which button to push to get the best reaction he could manage.

"Always daddy's  good little solder,  weren't you?" Adam sneered, from where he stood between Raphael and Gabriel, both archangels looking at him as his moment to speak came to front, and then they turned back to the hunter for his reaction "Tell me, how does it feel to know that he still  favored  Sam, despite his leaving you both, how does it feel to be s econd best ?"

They could see the hurt that flashed across the hunters features, it was a low blow that was meant to cause as much damage as it could, and Adam smiled in ill satisfaction at the hurt he was able to gain. He never pulled any stops when it came to these arguments, it was going to take him a while to forgive him for abandoning him in the cage, for all the talk about family and blood, the hunter had been quick in dismissing him when the moment came. Though there had been so much good that had come from the abandoning, he had befriended the two oldest beings in creation, wormed his way into their grace until they began to see him as another kid brother, and thus was introduced to the younger two archangels when the three of them had been pulled from the cage. He had a new 'family' that could only have been gained from what wrong had been committed to get them where they stood now.

Michael and Lucifer were the ones to typically pull the young man away from these arguments, they'd disappear for a short time, and when they returned it was with smug smirks and bright eyes and messy hair. He'd glare at them every so often, and they'd glare right back, in playful manner, it sometimes made it hard to remember that they had once wanted to end the world together with the way they acted now.

But they weren't there at the moment, having been sent off on some sort of mission by their Father, and with their having t go for an undetermined amount of time, they had left their young human charge in the care of their two younger brothers.

The Messenger and Healer exchanged looks over the boy's dark blonde head, shared a single nod between them, and took hold of an arm each. Sam watched, amused, as Adam was dragged out of the room by the two archangels, fighting valiantly to free himself, perhaps to try and punch Dean in the face as was the way these arguments tended to go, but they were  archangels  and his strength would never surpass theirs.

Still, he fought against them, as he was dragged down the hall towards the bedroom they shared. It had come as a surprise to the other human occupants of the bunker when they had requested a place where they may rest in peace, seeing as they were under the impression that angels didn't need to sleep.

They don't, of course, but who  doesn't like to sleep.

Adam can attest to that, he'd seen both Michael and Lucifer sleep often during their captivity in the cage together. Lucifer  snores , and that is something he will bring up in every opportunity, for three reasons; the first being that it annoys the Morningstar, the second being that he enjoys annoying the Morningstar despite the consequences that came with it, and the third being because he found it to be hilarious that the  big bad devil  fucking  snores .

The two of them are silent as they drag the struggling human, rather easily, down the hall towards their room. Mary Winchester, who had taken some time to warming up to, on both Adam's and her end, poked her head out of the door to see what the commotion was about, and laughed at the predicament he'd managed to find himself in, again. He flicked her the bird.

Gabriel kicked their door open, stepping in with their struggling package, and Raphael kicked it closed behind them. Adam's struggles became a bit more pronounced when he was drawn nearer to their bed.

In a blink of the eye, he's thrown down on the bed, the Messenger sitting up above him, holding his arms up above his head. While the Healer sits over his waist, their both smirking up at him, and he bites out a sarcastic quip that has them exchanging another look. The Healer descends on him a moment later, with the skill that only one known as  The Healer  could ever obtain, and he quickly reduces him to a shrieking squirming mess under his skilled fingers, leaving the young human to conclude that the Healer is just as bad as the older two archangels combined.

2.Sneak Attack

It's either the Messenger or the Morningstar who manage to catch him unawares, their near silent when they want to be, and he doesn't know they're there until their descending upon him intending to torture him until they decide that they've had enough. They're both tricksters, they like hearing the laughter of their victim, whether it be from their pranks or such attacks, and they dare not go after Michael for fear of his retribution, and the Healer isn't one to take those things sitting down (despite Lucifer being stronger then him), thus it only leaves them with one true target.

Of course, sometimes the others help them, when he's not paying attention.

Adam just wanted to read his book in peace. He'd pilfered it from Raphael's room, though he knew the archangel knew he'd taken it, and just wanted to enjoy the volume in peace. Michael had joined him, at some point or other, and they both enjoyed the companionable silence as they read together. He eventually stretched out on the couch they sat on together in the library, his feet curled over the archangel's right thigh, holding the book up over his head.

He hadn't even heard him coming, hadn't even noticed his sudden appearance, until there was a drip on his ankles and his legs were being lifted to rest them on the arm of the couch. Something pointed was drawing over his right foot, and he yelped at the sudden feeling of it, dropping the book on his face with a curse, he threw it aside to see who had managed to get the drop on him.

Of course, Michael had been more then happy to help him, and Lucifer grinned at him from over the arm of the couch, as he dug the end of a feather that he'd procured from  somewhere (though most probably from his own wings) under his toes. He jumped at the sudden feeling, a bright peel of laughter bursting from him, and they merely smiled down at him as he squirmed around in the elder's hold.

"I Jushaahahahst wanted to rehehehead!"

"Yea, well," Lucifer grinned as he traced the feather down the arch of his left foot "I was bored and you're just fun to torture."

"Yohahahahaou are suhuhuhuch a dihahahahick!"

"I'm  the devil , what were you expecting?"

3."I'm not ticklish."

Perhaps the worst possible thing you could do, was tell one of the four archangels, that you were not ticklish. They'd stop whatever they were doing; eating a cookie, reading a book, whatever they happened to be preoccupied with at that given moment, and they'd turn to look at you with raised eyebrows. They each, and all, did and in the same exact way, as if to say with a mere look that they knew you were lying, and they were about to show you that they knew you were.

Adam had learned that, as quickly as one can, back when they were still locked in the cage and the fighting had come to an end. He had told them that, after Michael's wing had brushed over his foot had caused him to snort, and they had inflicted a torture on him just to  prove him  wrong  that had lasted an eternity, lasted until he was crying tears of joy, and he was sure was heard even on the outside of the cage. They had learned much more about him in that time frame then he had wanted them too, and they often used that knowledge to their advantage now, just because they knew they could and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Archangels could be such  dicks .

So, when Sam said as such, one peaceful day in the library, reading a book next to his younger half-brother, Adam choked on a breath and looked up at him in horror.

"What?" the hunter raised an eyebrow, turning to look down at him in turn, confused by his look of horror that he was giving.

"Dude!", he quickly turned to look over at the three archangels that had so  suddenly  silenced their conversation "You  never  say that around  them !"

"Why not-?"

But his question went unheard, as Adam had already dropped his book and bolted from the room, he watched as Michael's eyes followed him, shining in amusement.

He looked up when a shadow overcame him, narrowing his eyes at the grin the Morningstar wore, "Are you  sure , Sammy?"

"I don't know Luci," Gabriel came up just over the blondes shoulder, a similar look adorning his own features, and Sam soon figured out why Adam had bolted the way he had, as he watched Michael bid them a farewell and step out in the direction his younger brother had gone, "I don't believe 'im. And he just  lied to two  archangels ."

"Lying is a  sin,  dear brother.

Gabriel clearly could resist, and thus he snorted, turning to look at his older brother "And you'd know  all  about those wouldn't you, Luce?"

Icy blue eyes glared at him from over a shoulder "You wanna go first?"

"Sorry, won't happen again." The Messenger was quick in backtracking "Let's show this human what happens when one  lies  to an  archangel ."

4.Gang attack

It didn't happen too often, as they never usually hung out in the same room together, the four Archangels had different tasks to complete every day, and sometimes they were separated due to orders needing followed from their Father, but they always managed to get one in despite how few and far in between as they were.

They'd all go in search for their shared charge, and it usually always turned into a game of chase, a game of cat and mouse, as when one spotted all four archangels wandering the halls together there was really only one reason for them to be doing so.

But they always managed to catch him in the end, because they were cheating cheaters who cheat, and down he would go in glorious fashion.

5.Revenge

He knew he was asking for trouble when he went after the great Morningstar. Michael had warned him against it, his brother was not the of the merciful sort, but he had gone ahead and done it anyway, with the condolences from the older archangel.

The shriek of rage from the Morningstar rocked the bunker in its foundation.

"Where is  he ?"

Michael snorted, and Gabriel outright laughed, at the new appearance of their brother.  Someone  had managed to catch him when he'd fallen into a deep sleep in their room and had rather skillfully dyed his hair an  icy blue .

The Messenger snorted between fits of laughter "I think it fits you!"

His older brother took a step forward, his eyes set in a harsh glare, and his younger brother laughed harder as he tried to lean into the space that was between Michael's back and the back of the couch. Michael was in a merciful mood at the moment and reached an arm out to keep the Morningstar from reaching the Messenger, feeling his baby brothers bubbly laugh against his back brought a smile to his face.

"He just ran passed." A playful smirk overtook his features "Truly though, the look does suit you."

Lucifer just narrowed his eyes at them both, turning to stalk from the room, and threw another glare over his shoulder "I hate you both."

"Oh, Luci, do you want me to show you just how much I love you?"

The threat in the suggestion put a bit more pace in his step, his older brothers laughter echoing behind him when he scooted on a tad quicker than before, stalking the halls for the one responsible for his new appearance.

He found his target hiding behind the massive telescope in the observatory, and Adam had shrieked when the livid Morningstar appeared, jumping to his feet and dashing back a few steps as he slowly stalked towards him.

"You  thought  you could  prank  me ?"

Adam looked for a way to escape, backing up a few more steps, nervous laughter escaping him.

" Me . You thought you could prank  me ."

"You prank me all the time! It's called  revenge !"

"No, little monkey," a term of endearment at this point, they all developed a number of insulting nicknames for each other that turned into pet names of endearment, Adam sometimes called him  'Lose-ifer'  or  'Chicken Wing'  and he was allowed to "You don't get to have revenger." His back hit the wall behind him, and he curled in on himself as the archangel smiled a shark's smile, " This  is  revenge ."

Michael was disturbed once more some time later, the Messenger having long since coming out from his hiding spot and returning to the novel he had been reading when their brother had appeared with his new appearance, when another bolted into the room and jumped up behind him. He grunted as he was shoved forward, arms wrapping around his neck from behind, a chin brushing over his shoulder, and he turned to see who it was this time.

His charge was red in the face, breathing heavily, and hugging himself as close as one could to the oldest archangel.

He chuckled, "I take it he found you?"

"He wants me to say I regret it." His human charge grinned widely "But that would be lying, and you guys taught me what happens when someone lies to you."

"It is rather amusing to see."

The young human rested his chin on his shoulder "Protect me?  Please ?"

"Perhaps. Just this once." He chuckled as he turned back to his book, "Only because it's hilarious to see."

6.Who's the most ticklish?

There was one competition that was not needed to be had, some facts were already known, and thus experiments were unneeded. Determining who was the most sensitive out of all of them had already been determined some eons before.

Though such knowledge did come as a surprise to the other occupants that had not known, that out of all of them, the stoic and frigid Healer was the most sensitive of them all. Particularly on his feet, and his inner thighs, and it was more then once they had been walked in on; in the library, the war room, even the  kitchen  to see him struggling under the hands of one, or both, of his older brothers. Usually when they were walked in on, the other would back out just as quick as they had entered, all but the youngest in their little makeshift family, he'd do much of the same as he did whenever he walked in on the torment to the Morningstar, pointing and laughing at his predicament.

His comeuppance soon followed of course. The Healer would never admit it aloud, to any living soul, but he was rather fond of this particular human boy.

He had changed, of course, they all had, during the war and The Fall. He'd gone from the soft spoken and gentle Healer to some hardened and cold rendition of himself.

Of course, his older brothers would take it upon themselves to brighten him one step at a time, one foot at a time, and it worked. Every time they finally finished up their torture and let him go, there was always a bit more of a spark in his eyes that had been lost to tragedy and hardship, which only encouraged them to come after him again, and again. Until that spark grew into the bright eyes that he had once been known for.

7.Where is everyone's worst spot?

Nearly everyone in the bunker had that one spot where they couldn't stand any sort of playful attention being paid, though they weren't as mindful as to where the two hunters and their guardian angel were most sensitive, as they were not as close to them as they were each other, they knew everything else about each other and that was fine with them.

It was common knowledge, between them all (including the human among their flock if he was so daring to try) that the one place to get the Messenger to the floor in no amount of time, was to go for his belly, or his shoulders (or wings if one could reach them), something his three older brothers knew rather well and often, more times then not, to advantage of. When there was a duty that must be completed and neither one of them wanted to do so, they passed it along to the Messenger, and he would inevitably deny their given duty, until they pinned him down and wrecked him completely, leaving him howling with his agreement, so long as they just let him go. And they would, after a few more minutes, he was still their  baby brother after all, and they adored hearing him laugh so freely.

Just as they knew, that if one really wanted to get one over on the Healer, the place to go for was his feet. It was absolute torture for him, especially if you were his older brother and knew just which buttons to push, and it was an absolute way to get him to lighten up into something a bit brighter for a short amount of time. Adam had only dared to stroke a finger down his sole once, when they had been in the library together reading in companionable silence, and the Healer had crossed his left foot over his right knee to lean in the crook of the couch a bit more comfortably. It had been the first time he'd dared do so, and the Healer had jumped, completely and utterly jumped, and Adam had laughed so hard at getting him to jump like that. Of course, within the next moment, Raphael had tugged him across the couch to lay in his lap, and revenge was served rather brutally.

They all knew where to go if they wanted to get one over on the Morningstar, which was no easy task, and other then Michael of course, nearly took a group effort to get accomplished. Lucifer was fearsome, in not so many words, and his revenge was always swift and unmerciful, until of course, once again, you were Michael. There was more times than not that they could convince the oldest archangel to hold the other down, so they might get their desired revenge for whatever trick or prank had been played on them. His shoulders were his kill zone, though few of them managed to get close enough to them to actually get anywhere, or his wings for whoever could get to them (mostly the other archangels as humans could not see into that plane in which they were kept). Michael had the most success, pinning him down, and simply doing as he pleased for how long he pleased, leaving the younger archangel and undignified mess under him. And, it came as a surprise, young Adam managed to get one up on him, though his method was a bit more  'in the moment'  then Michael's was. He would take a running start, with the Morningstar's back turned and he distracted by something before him, and jump up onto his back, clinging to him like a baby monkey does it's parent, and dug his fingers into the archangels shoulder blades as much as he could from his precarious position. It always cracked the younger two archangels up to witness this sort of attack, both at the daring and the utter amusement to see the Great Morningstar bend over on himself in mirth under the hands of a  human boy .

It was hard to get one over on the Morningstar, but it was next to impossible to get one over on  Michael , it was like he was always prepared, always ready to turn and catch them when they dared, and instead turn them into a hysterical mess under his skilled fingers. There was very few times they managed to get one over him, and it usually (always) only happened when the Morningstar agreed to help, as he was the only one who could possibly match the oldest archangel's strength for a certain amount of time. So he'd wrestle the older archangel to the ground, pin him in some fancy move, his arms above his head, trapped under the Morningstar's legs, his feet tucked under the elders shoulders to pin him in place, and give the affirmative nod that he was well and secured for the other to do as they pleased. The three of them usually zoned in on his underarms, or his hips, the lot of them relishing in the bright laughter that they could pull from the fiercest warrior in all of Heaven's armies, enjoying the time they had to turn the tables on the preverbal  'big brother'  and get him to let go of his protective and strong visage for a short amount of time and let him laugh freely. Though the revenge later was much worse the anything they could ever manage to do to the oldest archangel, it was well worth it, for the short time they had to make him laugh.

And of course, the four of them all knew, just where to go when their human was being a bit too sarcastic or dared to attempt and prank them, rather easily pinning him down to wherever he may be and digging fingers into his stomach. If one wanted to get Adam Milligan to agree to do  anything  they desired, they just had to give that belly some attention, and attention they gave it. When he got a bit too sarcastic for their taste, when he got a bit too argumentative with the older hunter, when they just wanted to make him laugh, they always went there for maximum affect.

8.What's everyone's favorite spot?

Everyone had a spot that they went to first. One that they liked over all others. It was different for everyone, but generally remained unchanged in some degree, such as when it came to Raphael; his older brothers favorite spot to go to was his feet. It gained them maximum affect, left him howling in laughter under them, and brought that spark out in full affect. Gabriel went for his sides, whenever he managed to sneak up on the observant Healer, he'd squeeze into his sides quickly, cracking up at making him jolt and jump, and dashing off before he could turn and capture him (he got caught more times then he didn't).

Michael's favorite place to torment his younger brother was his belly; poking and prodding, itching along, drawing listless shapes, you name it and he most certainly did it to the Morningstar's shaking belly. He'd lay over his legs, keeping him in place, and just do as he pleased, all the while his little brother was a mess under his skillful ministrations. Sometimes, only sometimes, he was a bit cruel and buried his face into the shaking belly surface, it was invasive and childish, and he only did so when teaching him lessons or he was in a particular mood, but it always made him shriek like he was a fledgling again, which only prompted him to do so again.

The elder archangel always did much of the same when it came to the baby archangel, pinning him under him rather easily, spidering his fingers over his belly like he had when the youngest archangel had been only a small fledgling. It had always brought out the bright smile, those adorable squeaky giggles, and that light that made his eyes  glow . Gabriel would squirm and shriek and giggle under him as he turned him into a giggling mess. Whereas, Lucifer and Raphael always went for his shoulders and wings, making him howl for mercy and snort between fits of outrageous laughter, pounding his fists to the floor, kicking and wriggling to free himself to no avail. Not until they had completed their fun.

They all had different spots they favored when it came to their human companion. Michael adored going after his thighs, often times swinging him up over his shoulder, spinning them one way and then another, as he dug his free hand in the underside of his thighs until he was pounding on his back and his laughter had gone silent.

Gabriel went for his underarms, wrestling with him like any older brother would do with a kid brother, archangel of not they had practically adopted him as such. He would pin him back against his chest, an arm trapped under his side, a leg pinning him down, and his arm curled around the other to give him ample space to get to, leaving at least one of his favorite places wide open for attack. The boy would shriek, precious laughter spilling like water over the edges of a stream and threw his head back against the archangels chest as he did. He'd smile into his shoulder, against the boy's neck, as soft dark blonde hair rubbed over his chin. Playfully mocking the begging that came soon after.

The Morningstar took favor of his neck, sometimes his ears, he hold his head in the crook of his own neck and scratching a single finger over the stretched skin under his ear, all the while relishing in the bright childlike giggles that he elicited from the youth. He'd scratch a few fingers under his chin when he was looking down at something on the map table of in the library, and the boy would yelp and jump back, and Lucifer would chuckle in fond amusement, turning back to whatever they might have been working on as the boy stepped to stand on their other companions other side, further away from him, as though that would stop him. Other times, when he was feeling particularly vicious; such as when he dares to play pranks on him or out snarks him in friendly competition (much to the amusement of the others) he'll wrap his arms around his waist from behind, to keep him in place, and bury his face into the boys neck. Adam will shriek in laughter, instinctively curling his shoulder up, shrieking again when the Morningstar shakes his head and blows out long and hard, trying to pry the arms off from around his waist, and they'll stand like that until the archangel had had his fill. And then some, because it amuses him, making the snarky teenage shriek as though he were some little child again.

The Healer always goes after his feet, particularly when the boy tries to get to his own, curling a foot in the crook of his arm, and using his skill as the healer he is to drive him mad. It only makes him chuckle when he gets kicked in the arm with the free foot, and he takes that one into his hold too, digging into both of them until he feels as though the short-lived lesson; of ' not trying to tickle an archangel' has been learned.

9.Raspberry

There was only two, that they knew for sure, they didn't include the others in the bunker in their playful moments, who couldn't stand having their bellies messed with. They couldn't stand pokes or prods, spidering ones fingers over the shaking surface, listless shapes brawn over then sensitive skin. And they especially couldn't stand someone burying their face into their belly, taking a deep breath, and blowing out as hard as they could. They would shriek and squeal (manly squeals of manliness) arching their backs above whatever surface they are pinned to, immediate begging for mercy takes hold, and their tormentor only laughs into the shaking surface and in turn they laugh harder, before another breath is taken in again and released.

Lucifer couldn't stand it when he was a fledgling and he still can't now, as a fully-grown archangel, he still has the exact same reactions. It's only Michael who can pin him and do such things, being the only one who can out match his strength, and it brings out a lighter side the lightbringer that has been missing for centuries upon centuries.

Usually, if they are in the privacy of their own room, a third will join them, the other who has similar reactions to the Morningstar. It'll come suddenly, the sound of quick footsteps, and the oldest archangel reaches around behind him to curl his hand around the lower thigh of their human charge as he jumps on the Viceroy's back. The eldest will share a smile with his giggly little brother, and tug their human around, dropping him on top of the Morningstar and adjust his position to trap the boy between them both. Perhaps their a bit cruel sometimes, the Morningstar burying his face in the boy's neck, and the Prince into his belly, and they take deep breaths at the same time and then blow.

Perhaps they do it a few times, just like that, because his reactions are hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: honestly, I love these things, they are so cute. I've been using ones I find on Tumblr, but if you have ones you wanna see shoot me it in the comments, I'm down for anything and everything, just no romancey stuff. Brotp3 only doods and doodettes.


End file.
